


As the seasons go by we learn and grow

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, anime - Fandom, duel monsters - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: AU, College, Comfort, Dialogue free, M/M, Rival Shipping, Slight Alternate Universe, Yaoi, dialouge lite, slow progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: In their first year of college Seto and Yami find themselves alone. Without their friends or Yuugi and both start to learn something. While another thing they have yet to notice is growing between them. Only their thoughts convey their feelings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written dialogue free/lite with their thoughts narrating back and fourth as the seasons tick by.

> Seto couldn't understand this couldn't even begin to. But he kept having this excessive want more like an intense need to be around Yami. Ever since Yami and him entered the same college and Tristan and Joey at another. It's been just them Kaiba had made Yami give him his cell phone number and call should something happen. He found himself secretly checking the blonde's class schedule memorizing it than hanging out outside the classroom or near by when his classes let out.

 

  
Meanwhile while a bit weary at first Yami eventually got used to having Seto around so much. Got used to being cared about instead of shouldering everything alone. At first it had been tough being alone without his two friends or Yuugi who had passed on so Yami may have a body of his own. A life of his own although he had no idea what any of it meant. Because he was a college student he was a pharaoh and his priest Seph used to do most of these things at the time. The servants prattled about love but that was hardly something he'd ever paid any mind to. There was simply too much to do to worry about any of that.

  
Now as he sits at his desk in his dorm trying to finish his world studies homework. The paper wasn't going to write itself although he wished it would. And his pride didn't allow him to call Seto for help. Seto was a business major after all although he insisted to the counselor that he minor in the same thing Yami majors in. Even after Yami prodded Seto still wouldn't tell him why he chose to minor into something that had no relation to business. He nearly crushed his pen in frustration but knew that wouldn't solve anything. So steeling himself he put those feelings in a box mentally speaking and through them into the dungeon for now.

A technique he had learned after a mug had shattered in his hand from the same thing. Seto had demanded to know what happened getting angry for whatever reason. And Yami being alittle insulted that he didn't think he could handle himself spat back that a mug shattered. That evening Yami had learned about a phenomenon Yuugi would tell him called 'pharaoh's pride.' Yami had snorted as they sat at the table and Seto explained everything. The brunette seemed concerned at the pain in Yami's violet eyes whenever Yugi was mentioned.

  
Seto thanked the Duel spirits that Yami is socially dense. Otherwise he is sure he would be having to explain himself for the light stalking. While under the guise of helping Yami adjust ever since they lost Yuugi. It was getting harder to explain the need to be around him, the need to protect him. And with it nearing Halloween Seto contemplated an outing assuming Yami can handle costumed people without startling. Without Yuugi there to explain social customs or have Yami draw from his experiences it may be a bit much.

But he was glad that the blonde seems to be coming into his own in a way. Starting to develop likes and preferences which Seto tried to encourage. He found it gave him a warm content feeling that seemed to spread throughout his chest. Whenever Yami would pick out a movie and actually enjoy it or mention a tv show, new song or book he's started to read, watch or listen to. They would sit on the couch in each other's dorm and watch or Seto would have Yami show him the book or play the song.

Sometimes they would do all three in an evening. And Yami would a few times lose the habitual tension to his shoulders from his previous life as a pharaoh and carrying the lives of thousands on his shoulders. It made him feel a mixture of warmth happiness and sadness that Yami had gone through that. He had never realized just how tough the blonde had it all he went through. And it put his own life and problems in perspective. 'Changing him for the better' Mokuba had said over the video call 'if you say so kiddo' he had said with a small second laugh. 


	2. That's a concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly the two progress as fall fades and winter sets in. A time of reflection on both parts

Seto had hoped his half brother was right because he realized Yami needed this. Someone to show him he's not alone and he doesn't need to shoulder this alone. And he hoped he could be that to the blonde like Seph was to him. Someone Yami can find comfort from maybe this was love. He swirled the word around in his head as if trying to out.

  
Yami had found he was starting to expect Seto to be around. To have the brunette's attention on him and the feeling was foreign. Something he couldn't explain they would comfort each other as they sit on the couch. He found he rather liked comforting the billionaire to hear him sigh and say 'you're right Yami maybe i'am overthinking this.' Whenever the brunette was certain someone was up to something either in regards to the company, himself or Yami. He found he liked it when Seto would relax instead of being on guard all of the time.

  
He realized in a way they had started to depend on one another. Needing each other their evenings watching movies and shows or listening to music. Or even when Seto would just wait for him outside his classes. Just being around one another was starting to become comforting in and of itsself. He decided as he lay on his bed after Seto had left for the night. Watching the snow fall out of his third story window and listening to a song he had discovered. This Time Imperfect by AFI the song was haunting and beautiful. When paired with his thoughts and the falling snow.

Seto wondered if Yami would go back to Domino for Christmas or stay on campus. After all him and grandpa Mutou haven't talked much since Yugi's passing. And while he knows Yami initiated that feeling guilty about Yugi giving up his life. Seto would still check in with the old shop keeper telling him how Yami is doing and adjusting. It was still too soon to tell Yami this though because of both his pride and the survivor's guilt. Even now Yugi is still a sore subject he's gotten better at spotting that accursed pain in those violet eyes. And what to do to ease it or avoid it altogether with practice. Yami may very well be changing him for the better after all.

Yami had fallen asleep on his couch and honestly. Seto had no intention of waking him because he had to admit the ex pharaoh looked tired. Even as he stood in the door way three hours ago toeing off his shoes and moving around with somewhat ease. Sometime during the music listening he'd passed out lulling off into what Seto hoped was a peaceful slumber. The tension had eased a bit on his shoulders and he decided his best bet was to risk carrying him to the bed.

  
So with practiced ease from doing it when his brother would fall asleep. He carried him gently bridal style to the bed. Besides that a storm had come in and he found he couldn't stand the thought of Yami trekking in a blizzard to his dorm. So after tucking him in and letting the pharaoh move instinctively into his sleep position. He left the room not trusting what he may be caught saying should Yami wake up. Leaving the door open in case he should fall or have a nightmare and need comforting.

  
Seto replayed the thoughts and what happened from earlier that night. As he kept his vigil could this really be love he wondered. He cared for the blonde that much he knew without a shred of doubt. But love that was a concept now wasn't it it made as much sense to him as it also confused him. At this point he's just glad slowly Yami is letting him in slowly taking the weight on his shoulders he's been carrying since his first life. Love if this is that could wait until the blonde is ready he resolved to never send Yami back behind that wall.


	3. Holiday approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the approaching Holiday Seto tries harder to sort out his feeling and thoughts. While bit by bit these small advances could be warming the pharaoh's heart

Yami had to wonder when he fell asleep but couldn't deny he felt better. However that feeling turned south when he had noted Seto sleeping hunched in a chair. Wondering if Seto had been keeping an eye out during the night he went over and fished out excedrin. He knew from experience Seto hates pills of any kind but lately he's noticed Seto is doing as Yami asks. Without complaint and that same feeling of warmth spreads in his chest. He rather liked it where at first it was just confusing. And wondered if he should ask someone about it because wish as he might he can't ask Yuugi nor Seph.

Seto couldn't help but smile at the concern. And while he wished Yami wouldn't worry himself he knew it was a mute point. Overtime he noticed Yami started to worry a bit more. Fuss over him just alittle more and oddly it made him smile more. Being cared about wasn't something he was used to and he was sure Yami wasn't used to it either. But slowly it was becoming their daily norm although he could tell alittle better when Yami is keeping something from him. And in time just like whatever this is he would find out and help the pharaoh work through it.

Seto asked Yami if he was going home to Domino for Christmas and like he suspected. He said 'no' so Seto made arrangements and stayed on campus with him despite Yami's warming protests. No matter how much Yami told him he should be with his brother for Christmas Seto could see that small feeling of relief in his eyes. Could see the disbelief alittle clearer that the brunette would want to spend a lonely Christmas with him. He wasn't sure how that part made him feel though Yami deserved to be with someone during the holidays that he knew. He had fought back his habitual response of anger when something would upset him.

He was understanding Yami better and that was good. Just like he knew after the mug incident that if you respond to Yami with anger than the pharaoh gets angry right along side you. Patience was not his forte but for Yami he realized he was willing and able to give it a shot. Slowly he learned and he found Yami started responding better to him. Opened up a sliver more, let Seto in that much more and he realized it made him happy. These small victories he was getting from the blonde towards his eventual goal warmed him to his core. 

  
Seto decided he liked that feeling he wanted more of it. He liked when Yami would smile, the occasional laugh and the even rarer drop of his guard completely. He knew he couldn't stand the thought of Yami retreating back behind that wall of his. Not when he's gotten a taste of maybe what he could be. Or even perhaps how they could be. With that in mind he compiled his mental list of what Yami had told him since fall and went to the store. Promising Yami he would careful as he grabbed his wallet.


End file.
